Emergency victims or bystanders may request help by calling a designated emergency number (e.g., 911 or phone number of a local emergency dispatch center). Increasingly, calls to emergency dispatch centers (“EDCs”), such as Public Safety Answering Points (“PSAPs”), are made via wireless communication devices rather than from land-based telephone lines. However, users are unable to place an emergency call or send an emergency request using wireless communication devices without having to dial a predefined number. In addition, when a wireless communication device is used for the emergency call via a cellphone carrier, the EDCs or PSAPs often receive limited location information, which may delay the emergency response time.